


Narcolepsy

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Narcolepsy, Passing Out, Really fluffy, falling asleep, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: Logan' cried until his breathing hitched. Logan cried until his eyes were dry. Logan cried until his throat hurt. Logan cried until it was all let out. Roman shut his eyes tight to block out the sounds of Logan screaming. It hurt him to hear it.





	Narcolepsy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcannon i came up with and i find it extremely adorable.

It took awhile, but one by one Virgil, Patton and Roman found out Logan had narcolepsy. They all found out the only three days Logan was cut back on medication, seeing how he did not want to rely on drugs. 

The first day was the day Virgil found out. 

It was just Logan and Virgil in the living room. Virgil was scrolling through tumblr on his laptop, while Logan was at the table in the living room reading a book with hot tea. The air was calm, no awkward tension from no one talking. The two preferred it like this some days. The two sides needed social interaction, but not as much as the other two sides, so when they did need time to themselves, but also needed time with other people, they usually went to each other and sat in silence, doing their own thing. Sometimes they spoke to each other, most of the time not, but they did enjoy each other's conversations.

It was around noon when Logan had finished the book he was reading and Virgil was now watching trash TV, Keeping up with the Kardashians. Logan adjusted his glasses, to keep them from sliding off his face, the lenses shined in the light. Logan stood up and made his way towards Virgil' spot on the couch. He left his other book on the couch next to Virgil when he got up to make his tea. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up, feeling drowsy after reading for awhile, but he shook it off and fought to stay awake. He gave a tired smile to Virgil, who gave back an equally tired smile. Logan leaned down to the spot next to Virgil to pick up his book when he just... crashed. 

Virgil' face flushed bright red as Logan was crashed out on the couch with his head in Virgil' lap. He had dropped his phone on the floor, he didn't think to worry if it was broken, he was frozen from shock. When his body regained the ability to move, he looked down at the sleeping nerd. He internally cooed at how adorable the sight was. 

He shook his head furiously. Stop. He dared to look down at Logan again which caused him to be caught in a daze because of the logical trait. 

Five minutes went by before Virgil realised something had to be done. He moved his arm down to Logan' shoulder that was facing the ceiling and shook it lightly. Logan murmed. Virgil smiled.

“Logan,” He said, just above a whisper. Logan simply murmered again. Virgil shook his a little harder. “Logan,” He said a little louder. Logan flinched a little as he woke up. Virgil looked down at him curiously. Logan opened his eyes, trying to blink away the blurriness. His glasses were a little crooked from landing on Virgil' lap, but were soon put back into position when he sat up. He sat up quickly and looked around the room frantically before fixating his eyes on Virgil. His face quickly flushed along with Virgil'. He bit his bottom lip as he fixed his clothes.

“I apologise.” Logan said quietly. Virgil smiled, placing a hesitant hand on Logan's arm, rubbing it slightly. Logan relaxed a little at the touch.

“It's okay,” Virgil reassured. He looked down at his lap where Logan' head used to be. “Though, you mind telling me what that was about? Have you been overworking yourself again?” Virgil asked with slight concern. Logan smiled slightly, his flushed cheeks returning to normal.

“I appreaciate the concern, but no, I haven't been overworking myself... again.” Logan answered, rubbing his eyes which were drooping slightly. Virgil quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

“Then what happened to you just now?” Virgil asked softly, not wanting to press Logan. Logan breathed deeply, his shoulders rising up and down slowly.

“I think now is a good time to tell you.” Logan spoke quietly, more to himself. That just made Virgil more confused.

“Tell me what?” He asked with both his brows furrowed slightly. Logan took a deep breath.

 

The second day was the day Patton found out.

Patton was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He flipped the pan that had a cooking pancake in it in the air and caught it with ease. He giggled softly when the realisation kicked in he caught it. He kept on his bright smile as flipped the pancake onto the third plate next to him that was covered in pancakes, like the other two. 

He had music playing as he moved around the kitchen. He danced in time with the music, putting away the dishes in the beat to the song, like a scene out of an Edgar Wright movie. 

He danced over to the fridge to grab the toppings for the pancakes, syrup, strawberries and blueberries. He slided over to the three plates. He pulled the first plate towards himself and put the blueberries on it and put it in the fridge for it to go cold. He then cut the strawberries into circular strips and put a layer of strawberries under a layer of pancake. Then for the last one he simply put the syrup on it. He let the syrup continue to fall until it almost overflowed on the plate. Once he was finished, he put the empty packet of strawberries in the bin as well as the empty packet of blueberries, he put the syrup back in the fridge. 

He took the plates of pancakes that weren't in the fridge to the table in the living room and set them down at opposite ends of each other. He put Virgil's syrup covered one next to his own plain ones. He began to walk to the fridge to get Logan' blueberry pancakes when he heard the thud. He whipped his head round quickly in a fright.

“Logan!?” 

 

Logan that morning hadn't taken his medication, he usually slips it into his breakfast without anyone seeing. He sat up from his dark blue sheets and rubbed his eyes. He would have questioned why he was so tired after getting the correct amount of sleep, but he already knew the answer. 

He stretched his arms behind his head before he got up. He stood up and straightened out his dark blue pyjamas after slipping his glasses on his face and flattening his bedhead. He opened the door to his room and walked into the hallway. He could smell the pancakes that were downstairs. He breathed in the smell, smiling a little, but hiding it before anyone could see. 

He rubbed his eyes sleepily when he walked down the stairs. He was careful with each step, holding onto the railing for dear life. It was at this moment, halfway down the stairs he started to feel his legs give way and his eyes slide shut. He tumbled down the stairs and hit his head when he fell onto the ground. He fell asleep with his upper half on the floor, and his lower half on the stairs. He fell asleep like that, but not before hearing a voice.

“Logan!?”

 

The third and final day was the day Roman found out. 

Roman had just finished his monthly disney marathon and was turning off the TV. 

Well, he was going to turn off the TV, until he heard a few noises upstairs. They were muffled, and sounded like distress. This causes Roman to whip out his sword which shone in the blue light of the TV. He walked quickly up the stairs that creeked every step he made. He followed the sounds which got a little louder with every step he made. He stopped when he heard the noises coming from Logan' room. He quirked an eyebrow when the sound became a little clearer. Someone was crying, most likely one of the other sides. He was about to move on towards his room when a door opened at the other end of the hallway. The crying stopped when the door opened. Roman looked at the door opening and saw Virgil coming out of it, he begun to walk to the stairs when he turned his head to the door he walked out from.

“I'll get the popcorn, Patton!” He shouted. He walked past Roman and nodded his head. Roman nodded back. Virgil disappeared down the stairs and his footsteps became inaudiable. Roman turned his head back to Logan' door. If Patton and Virgil weren't in there then who was crying. 

Roman wanted to laugh at the idea of Logan crying. Logan? Crying? Preposterous! Logan was the logical side. He didn't have emotions, let alone sad ones. Roman wanted to laugh again at the thought... but he didn't. 

The halls silence was deafening. It was just Roman and the door. He didn't know how long he stood in front of the white door, thinking about what must be going on behind it. The hallway was so dark the only colour that could be seen was Roman's sash, and even that was dim. Roman continued to think of the thought of Logan, the robot, crying. It was absurd, yet Roman felt a pang in his chest as he imagined Logan crying, a few tears down his cheeks.

The sound of crying started again and brought Roman back to reality. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. If Logan was crying, he shouldn't bottle it up away from everyone.

Roman raised his arm and knocked gently on the white door. The crying came to a halt once more. Roman forced himself to say something.

“Logan?” Roman asked, he patiently waited for a reply. There was a few sniffs and a cough, before Logan replied with a hoarse voice.

“Yes? What is it?” His voice was small and weak, but that was probably because he was on the other side of the door. Roman bit his lip.

“Are you okay? Can I come in?” Roman asked tentatively, turning the door handle. Logan shot his head up and ran to the door, slamming it shut in Roman' face. Roman' mouth gaped widely at Logan' actions. 

“Logan-” Roman begun, but was cut off by the sounds of Logan locking the door.

“Don't come in!” He growled, however there was no real venom behind it. Roman placed his hand on the door knob again, trying to turn it.

“Logan open the door-” Logan cut him off again before he could finish his sentence. 

“I... don't want you to see me like this...” He replied hoarsely. Roman' tilted his head in confusion. He leaned against the door so he can hear Logan better. 

“See you like what, Pocket Protecter?” Roman hoped the nickname would help him get Logan to open the door. Logan slid down the door, which Roman could hear, he furrowed his brows sadly. Logan took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes dry. 

“Just drop it Roman-” It was now Logan' turn to be interrupted by his door lock clicking. His eyes widened as he was pushed forward by the door. He clambered up onto his feet and stared in the direction of his door to see it wide open and Roman standing with a hair pin in his hands. Logan turned his back Roman in an attempt to hide his face. 

Roman' heart broke to see Logan like this. To see his shoulders shaking, his hair dishevelled, glasses discarded on the floor next to a tie and him scared to show his face. Roman slipped the hair pin into his pocket, keeping his eyes fixed on Logan, who was trying so hard to hold back the tears. Roman walked closer to Logan, he raised his hand hesitantly up to Logan' shoulder. When Roman' hand touched Logan' shoulder he froze, his breath hitched. He wanted to tell Roman to not touch him, but he didn't. He stood still in his spot, breathing heavily and slow. Roman choose his next actions carefully. He took his other hand and placed it on Logan' other shoulder and led him to his bed and sat him down. Logan kept his gaze to the wall, not daring to look at Roman with his puffy eyes. Roman bit his lip. 

“Logan... why were you crying?” Roman asked softly. Logan scoffed and rubbed his eyes again. 

“I was not crying.” He stated matter of factly. Roman frowned.

“Sure.” Roman said. Logan looked at Roman in the corner of his eye, he was kneeling down in front of him. He sighed.

“I was crying because...” He stopped near the end. He inhaled, pondering whether or not he should bore Roman with his bottled up feelings. He shook his head, causing Roman to furrow his brows.

“It's silly. Illogical-”

“Logan.” Logan looked down at Roman, his mouth open about to say something, but he shut it. Roman sighed and sat next to him. Logan had returned his gaze to the wall. 

“Logan, it is not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up. You know that.” No answer. Roman sighed and placed his hand under Logan' chin and turned it to face him. Logan' face was bright red, if it wasn't for the fact Logan had recently been crying, Roman would have laughed. Roman stared into Logan' brown eyes with awe, not noticing Logan doing the same. 

“What is wrong?” He asked softly. Logan shook his head, holding back more tears, looking down at his hands which were shaking.. He rubbed his eyes again, feeling drowsy. Roman cupped Logan' face and forced him to look up at him. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks wet and dry at the same time, light eyebags forming under them. The whole time Logan' eyes were on Roman. Roman' heart shattered to him like this. He wiped Logan' face with his thumb and gave him a soft smile.

“Can you at least cry for me? Just let it out.” He whispered softly. When Roman spoke those words Logan bursted out crying. His head hit Roman' chest lightly as he cried into Roman' shirt, his hands gripping onto it. Roman was taken aback by Logan actually complying, but quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around Logan protectively, running his fingers through his brown locks. Logan' cried until his breathing hitched. Logan cried until his eyes were dry. Logan cried until his throat hurt. Logan cried until it was all let out. Roman shut his eyes tight to block out the sounds of Logan screaming. It hurt him to hear it. 

Logan' crying soon died down, until it was soft whimpers. Roman craddled Logan in his arms, rocking him slowly. Roman waited awhile before speaking.

“Are you-”

“I have narcolepsy.” Logan said tiredly. Roman' brows furrowed. 

“What's that?” He asked quizzically. Logan had snuggled deeper into Roman' chest, he was tired and not thinking correctly. Although that didn't stop him from being confused as to why Roman' pulse had quickened.

“Narcolepsy is a sleep disoder charcterized by excessive sleepiness, sleep paralysis, hallucinations, and some episodes of cataplexy.” Logan explained with a yawn. Roman tilted his head. 

“I still don't understand-” 

“I fall asleep at random moments, Roman. I'm telling you this because i've not taken my medication and I may fall asleep.” Logan yawned again, he was too tired to be angry. Roman mentally cursed. Idiot. That was obvious. 

“Ah.” Was all he could say. Ah? That's all you could say!? Roman wanted to kick himself. He really wasn't being his fabulous self. 

He was about to recover from his slip up, but stopped when he heard soft breaths. He looked down and saw Logan sound asleep against his chest. Roman couldn't help but smile at the logical side. He looked so peaceful asleep. It would be a crime to wake him up. Roman laid down slowly and carefully, keeping Logan close to his chest. He listened to Logan's soft snores- no- purrs. Roman cooed slightly at him. He was well and truly in love with the man. He wouldn't dare tell him yet. He wouldn't even say it to himself. He slipped his eyes shut and let out a soft sigh.

Staying a few minutes wouldn't hurt. 

 

The next morning Roman and Logan had woken up to a flash. Their heads turned to the doorway, which was still open from last night. Virgil stood there with a smirk and his phone in his hands pointed towards them both. 

The morning consisted of Logan chasing Virgil around, screaming at him to delete it, while Roman subtley texted Virgil to ask him to send the photo to him. 

But not because he liked it, because it embarrassed Logan. Yes. That was the reason. He wasn't in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
